Simple and Clean
by Leaves'Eyes
Summary: It's been eight years since the class of 2006 has graduated. Alex is doing great along with Paige. Palex... woo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is about 8 years after the class of 2006 has graduated from Degrassi Community school. **

-------

Haley sat on the couch watching saturday cartoons, it was always common for her to be in the living room while her mother was in the kitchen or in her office making catering plans for big events. Rubbing her hands against her pajama pants she sighed once a commercial hit the screen, she never saw the point in them since all they did was take away her cartoon time.

The phone rang loudly.

"Haley, baby, will you get that for me?"

"Yes mommy," Haley jumped off the couch, ran over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello this is the Nunez residence, home of Alex and Haley how may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Heather Sinclair secrutary of Paige Michalchuck. We're calling from the international canadian business company. We are hosting an event and were wondering if Alex Nunez was available next week. She was labeled as one of the best caterers in the entire world."

"Um, I don't know let me ask her," Haley placed down the phone and ran into the kitchen. "Mom, some lady named Heather Sinclair was wondering if you were busy next week because she needs you to be the caterer for this one event and you're the bestest there is."

"Next week?" The ravenhaired girl said, she turned on the sink after finishing making breakfast for herself and her daughter. Walking over to the drawer she opened it, took out her planner and scanned her schedule. "Yeah actually, I'm free all next week."

"Okay, let me get the phone so you can talk to her," Haley then turned around, ran back to the phone picked it up and started walking back into the kitchen. "Heather Sinclair, my mom wants to talk to you." she then handed the phone over to her mom before skipping back into the living room.

-

"Hello Ms. Sinclair," Alex put pancakes on two different plates and syrup in a cup for her and Haley to share. "I am free next week you just need to tell me when and where I need to be and what kind of things you would like."

"Alright, we're meeting at La Merada hotel it's in Toronto, I'm sure you'v eheard of it it's the most expensive and greatest hotels in all of Canada. Well, Paige Michalchuck really likes those little sandwhiches that are cut in cute little shapes and salads."

"Paige Michalchuck?" Alex froze in her spot, she almost felt as if she were going to drop the plates onto the ground but she regained her composure and placed the plates down in the living room before walking into her office.

"Yes, you know her, didn't you two date?" Heather frowned at the long pause, she thought that maybe her and Alex got disconnected. "Hello are you there?"

"What...?" Alex shook her head and snapped out of her thought process. "Yeah i'm still here."

"Are you alright with this?"

"...yeah." Alex paused for a moment, "It's totally fine, so I'll see you at the hotel."

"It's this Wednesday be sure to be there at 3:00 p.m. in the lobby, we'll talk expenses later. I'm sure you'll get paid a bundle." Heather cheerfully said.

"Great, see you Wednesday." Before she could even say that Heather had hung up, sighing she placed the phone in the reciever as she walked down the hall and into the living room. "Haley, you get to come with Mommy to the 'most expensive hotel in Canada.'"

---------------------------------

"Paige, it's 2:45 I do hope you are ready. I told Alex Nunez that I would meet her around 3 in the lobby." Heather Sinclair knocked on her bosses door numerous times. "I hope you are ready by the time I finish talking to Alex because she's going to have everything set up by 5:00 which is when the event starts."

"Hun, you know me I'm always ready right on the dot and if anything it doesn't look good to be early or right on time to a party." Paige rolled her eyes while brushing her hair, she had gotten out of the shower twenty minutes ago and Heather was always on her heels about being on time.

"This isn't a party, it's a gathering it's very important for you to make a great impression." Heather rolled her eyes. "I'll be back later." with that she walked away towards the lobby.

The blonde sighed, she placed down her hairbrush and looked into the mirror. She had to look her best tonight to impress everyone, that's all she ever did. Impress people with her looks and personality it's what got her the job in the first place. Ever since high school she had always gotten her way, and it still was the same the only thing that she never ever fully succeded with is relationships. All the ones she had didn't turn out the way she wanted them to, Matt, Spinner, Alex who was going to be there tonight and has succeeded better than she thought she would.

----------------------------------

5:00 p.m.

The whole lobby was filled with people from different countries, they were all conversing among one another laughing at jokes or talking about their businesses. Some were sitting at the tables, some were by the food table where Alex was standing with her daughter holding her hand and others were just standing around lazily.

The ravenhaired girl looked around trying to find her ex-girlfriend, it was pretty hard to find her amongst the big huge group of people she could be anyone since it's been almost 10 years since they've seen eachother. For all she knew Paige could have gotten a face lift, her hair dyed a different color and gotten extremely fat but she figured somewhere in her head that Paige still looked the same.

"Haley why don't you go pl--" Alex looked down at her empty hand that was once held by her daughter, she must have disappeared when she fell into deep thought. Slapping her forehead she made her way through the crowd looking for her adventerous daughter.

Haley ran wildly through the crowds manouvering through people but accidently running head first into a blonde who was wearing a black dress, falling backwards and onto her butt she looked up at the blonde and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I was just running around I didn't mean to run into you." Haley apologetically said as the blonde helped her up. She looked into her eyes and smiled brightly her eyes sparkling. "I know you! I've seen pictures of you before."

"Really? I've been in some magazines for my business." Paige smiled but was cut off quickly.

"No! You're in my mommy's pictures. Everytime I ask her about you she gets all sad." Haley sadly looked down at the ground and then looked back up and saw Alex standing behind Paige.

"Haley Rose Nunez," Alex sighed she looked over at Paige she had caughten everyword that her daughter had said and looked at her apologetically. "Why don't you go play some arcade games while I talk to Paige alright?"

"Okay," Haley took the money from Alex's hand and looked at Paige one last time, "You really are pretty and i'm sorry for running into you." the little girl ran through the crowd towards the video arcade.

Alex stared at Paige she forgot how beautiful she was all the feelings that she had pushed away had flown back into her. There was a long awkward silence between them that only consisted of staring. Paige coughed nervously before pulling Alex by the arm towards the balcony area where no one was standing.

TBC.

REVIEW PLEASE. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey..." Alex said, nervously biting her lip. Paige stared back at her, unable to take her eyes off of the girl she'd lost so many years before.

"Haley's beautiful," Paige said quietly, "Just like her mother"

Alex smiled gently, thinking of her daughter. Thoughts of the times she'd spent with Paige several years before.

"Thanks."

"So, not to sound rude or anything but I thought you were a les-"

"I am," Alex quickly responded cutting off the blonde, she took in a deep breath and stared into Paige's eyes. "I got really drunk at my friends party and some guy took advantage of me, had sex with me and I got pregnant. I couldn't just abort the baby, I wanted it because I knew if I had that baby I'd be able to love someone who would love and need me in return."

Paige's features changed from happy to sad, leaning against the pillar she looked down at the ground. There was always something she did or happened that she wanted to forget besides the incident with Dean.

"What?" Alex watched as the blonde's facial expression fell, she knew something was bothering her.

"I had sex with Spin after you broke up with me," Alex looked slightly hurt at the words Paige just told her but encouraged her to go on. "It wasn't until two months later that I found out I was pregnant, I mean I missed a few periods often so I wasn't worried until it was a whole two months... I went to the doctors and they confirmed it." the blonde bit her lip she could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she forced her hair in front of her face so Alex couldn't see.

"Did you tell Spin?" Alex pryed wanting to know where this was going what she had missed out on.

"Yeah, I told him. He denied having sex with me Alex, everything, his mom told me to get lost or they'd get a restraining order." The blonde clenched her teeth trying to prevent the tears from falling and once they did she turned her back to Alex. "Everyone believed him over me they said I didn't even know what I wanted. They said I was making this up, but I wasn't...two months later I had a miscarriage..I lost the baby, it was going to be a girl." she bit her lip hard.

Alex stared at the blonde sympathetically before placing her hand on Paige's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what else to say," Alex's eyes softened when she heard small sobs escape her ex-girlfriend. "Hey hey... don't cry please don't cry."

Alex slowly turned the blonde around and brushed each tear that trailed down Paige's cheek not letting any of them sneak past her. The blonde blinked a few times and sighed she missed her touch.

"I'm sorry." Alex pulled her hand away once she realised what she was doing.

"Alex, when you said that you kept Haley because you wanted to feel needed and loved did you not know that I loved you? I needed you, I know it wasn't obvious but I had those feelings for you. I've dated guys and girls, but they aren't you Alex."

The ravenhaired girl stared at Paige for a long moment, she had no idea what to say to that. Even though she felt the same way there were so many obsticles that she had to overcome and not to mention Haley who didn't know who her father was. Haley slowly walked over to her Mom and pulled on her arm.

:"Mommy I've been looking high and low for you! I'm tired can we go home now pleaseee." Haley whined as she leaned up against Alex's leg.

"Okay, we'll go home." Alex picked up her daughter and looked apologetically at Paige while she stroked her daughter's dark brown hair. "Tomorrow, meet me for lunch and we'll talk more okay Paige?"

"Alright," Paige nodded slowly, she watched as the two girls disappeared back inside, she turned around and walked towards the end of the balcony and looked over. _Would everything be the same again if they were to date? No, Haley is in the picture now and Alex adores her, I can see it in her eyes and her body movements. _

TBC


End file.
